Techno NEW
by Omypineapple.awesome
Summary: Jeb Ride, the famous DJ. Katia Ride, the famous Actress. Iggy Ride, the famous Actor/Singer. And now it's Max's turn to be in the spotlight. Say hello to Maximum Ride, 16 years old and currently holds the title of 'Techno Queen'. She dreams of being a DJ and Singer someday. She might hit a few bumps in the road, but that's what happens when you have Fang chasing for your love
1. 1 Introductions? A Waste Of My Time

Techno

Brushing back my chocolate colored curls, I slipped on my red Beats headphones. "Okay, Sam. How about this one?" I said and began to play the track from my laptop.

Hello, hello

Baby, you called

I can't hear a thing

I have got no service in the club

You see, see

Wha-wha-what

Did you say, huh

You're breakin' up on me

Sorry I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy

I'm kinda busy

K-k-kinda busy

Sorry I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart

On the dance floor

Stop callin'

Stop callin-

"MAXIMUM RIDE! YOUR DEAR BROTHER IS HERE!" I heard someone shout. Oh crap. Iggy's home from his movie.

"Hey Igs." Sam, my music class partner said. Iggy smiled.

"Sup, Sammy boy. Made a move on Max yet?" He asked. I gaped at him. Sam blushed.

"N-no." Sam replied. I shook my head. Idiots.

"Okay. We're done for today." I said, getting up and sliding down the firehouse pole I had in the corner of my room. It took me directly into the living room. I plopped on the couch with a container of cookies. Mom's famous chocolate chip, and Iggy's white chocolate macadamia nut. I must say that mom's chocolate cip cookies are the best chocolate chip cookies ever. Buuut...my favorite type of cookie is butterscotch chip. Unfortunately, niether Iggy, or mom can make those correctly. So therefore, my current favorite is mom's chocolate chip. Iggy's cookies were pretty good too, though.

"I have to leave. See you, Max." Sam waved as he slid down the banister of my spiral staircase.

"Later, dude." I mumbled, munching on cookies. Sam chuckled and left the phouse. Sam was nice, but he was...strange. he was, too normal for me.

He had honey blonde hair and kind hazel eyes. I had chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. We would make a cute couple, visually. But internally, we are very different.

* * *

*flashback*

"So, do you like indie?" The boy, Sam asked. He was my new partner.

"No. It's really weird to me." I replied. "Do you like Rock?" I asked. He scrunched his eyebrows.

"What type of rock?"

"Preferably Hardcore, Screamo, Post-Hardcore, and Alternative." I said, excited to hear his answer.

"N-no not really my thing." He had said. "What about pop?" He asked.

"Yeah, pop is cool." I said. Sam smiled.

"Great. Then let's get started. What type of pop artists do you like?" He asked.

"Kesha." I said.

"Taylor swift." He said, ashamed. I groaned. This is hopeless.

*end of flashback.*

* * *

Eventually, we came up with a comprimise. We would do songs that complimented my voice, since Sam could barely sing. And when he did, it was to back me up. So, it worked out nicely. Iggy flipped on the TV.

"And now, for our celebrity guest, Jeb Ride!" Oh look! Its dad. "That's right everyone we have got a famous DJ up in here!" Oh god this show host was such an idiot. Dad stepped out onstage, his blue eyes like Iggy's and shiny brown hair similar to mine. He wears glasses while he's reading, otherwise he doesn't need them. "And we also have the pleasure of having his beautiful wife, Katia Ride with us today too!" Oh. Mom was there. Sweet. Mom stepped out. Her strawberry blonde locks were like Iggy's, only shinier and less messy. Her eyes were the same amber as mine. She sat next to dad on a black couch.

"We're happy to be here," dad said. Mom nodded in agreement.

"Our kids are probably watching at home." Mom said.

"Are they? How is Max, it seems like she's fallen off the face of the earth." The host said. I gritted my teeth. Mom backed me up.

"She's just been busy in preparation for her birthday party. Since it falls on halloween, she'll be having a huge party at our home in only two weeks. Invitation only." Mom said cheerily. Dad nodded.

"Home? More like Mantion Home. Come on, everyone in the world knows you own one of the biggest houses in the US. Its like a castle!" He said. Dad shrugged.

"It was affordable." He replied. Everyone laughed. Iggy and I rolled our eyes. I put my feet on top of his lap.

"Well, we are also giving away ten more invites, since this will certainly be the biggest party of the year. And the lucky winners are in this audience." Mom said. The audience started cheering wildly.

"I wanna meet Max Ride!"

"Will Iggy be there!?"

"I love Max!"

"We'll chose the winners after the show. If you'd like to know who won, visit the show's website for more information." The host said. Iggy flipped the channel. Oh whatever, no sense in fighting him. I'd loose my foot pillow. Instead, I wiggled into the sofa, trying to get comfy.

"You invited the superstar Fang Ryder?!" The idiot host yelled. Wait..what?!

"We know he and Max have had a difficult time getting along, but we think they could get along if they tried." Mom said.

"Actually, Katia, they didn't 'get along'. They ended up making out on Max's bed, and said they were fighting and ended up that way." Dad growled. Mom glared at him furosiously. He shrank back.

"There was no proof that they actually kissed. So later, I checked the cameras and found that it was true, they never kissed, they were doing something close to Grecko/Roman wrestling." She said. Dad scowled. I scowled. Since when were there cameras In my room?

"Her legs were around his waist. And his hands were on her boo-" He said but was cut off by mom's hand. Mom had lost it. She gave him the worst possible death glare in the history of the universe. She looked like she had just opened her satan soul. Iggy and I winced, covering our poor eyes from the sight. The truth is, I hated Fang. He was a jerk. When we first met, he was my dream guy, and he was so sweet. Then, when he found out that I liked him, he turned into a jerk. I mean, WTF?

So it happened at my 16th birthday party. We decided the to make the theme, candyland. I wanted to be dressed as the cookie girl from the california gurls music video. But my had basically bought me a brown nun costume. I didn't resist because he had promised that after my party, I can wear whatever I wanted all the time. Anyways, I was walking around and bumbed into someone. Fang. He was dressed in all black.

* * *

*flashback*

"You know its a costume party?" I told him. Fang smirked.

"I'm black licorice." He grinned. "Now, since we are in you're house, how about we settle this feud." He said. I raised an eyebrow. Fang leaned closer, his hand slid down my back. Then farther, Too far. I punched him. "The fuck, Max!" He yelled, then suddenly tackled me into my room; the door was open.

"Get off!" I growled, pulling his arm behind his back. Fang scowled and flipped me onto my bed. When he hopped on after me, I flipped and straddled his back. I took his left arm and right leg and brough them together, pulling. Fang started yelling in pain.

"Max!" He yelled.

"Fang!" I yelled back, smirking. Fang scoffed and tried to free himself. I didn't release him.

"What's going on?!" My friend, Gazzy came rushing in, blonde hair had white highlights and he had on a white tshirt with white slacks and a white blazer. He was white chocolate. Immediately, he started laughing and yelled out to get Iggy. I wasn't paying attenton, so Fang wiggled out of my grasp and flipped us over. My legs were hooked around his waist and he was hovering above me,breathing hard. My hand were bunched up in his shirt. It took us both a moment to realize where his hands were. Unfortunately, by the time we realized it, mom, dad, Iggy, and Gazzy stood in the doorway, gaping.

Fang removed his hands from me and I unlocked my legs from him. What he said next made me lose it.

"Nice melons, Max. C-cup?" He winked at me. I blushed scarlet, in fury. With a loud battle cry, I tackled Fang onto his back, and grabbed his black locks, banging his head on the ground. As Dad, Iggy, and Gazzy cheered me on, Mom gave a dissapproving look.

*end of flashback*

* * *

And that, my dearies, is why I despise Fang Ryder. I mean, he wasn't always like that. When we first met, he was so sweet.

*flashback*

"Hey, I'm Max." I introduced myself to my crush,Fang Ryder. Fang smirked and planted a kiss to my knuckles.

"Fang." He said. I blushed. He looked down at me kindly, and brushed his thumb over my cheek. "You're voice is incredible, you know." He told me. I chuckled.

"You're not bad yourself." I replied. Fang smiled and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"It really is amazing. Do you know how hard it is to find someone like you?" He murmured. I melted. Fang leaned down and planted a kiss on my cheek. My hair was in my face, but he didn't seem to mind. I bit my lip, holding in sounds I might make. Fang stepped back and offered me his hand. I took it and we walked to find food at the VMAs.

*end of flashback*

* * *

What happened to Fang in between is a mystery. I just hope I never have to see his stupid ass face again. But I guess I'll just have to deal. Hmmph.

Anyway, the theme of my party will be 'Magic Circus'. And its gonna rock! ;D

* * *

**This is the new and improved Techno! Hope you guys liked it betta! **

**-Mick:D**


	2. 2 Fang, Wanna Party? Well Too Bad!

Techno 2

Fang POV

I looked at the black card shaped like a circle with silver swirl decorations. Carefully, I opened it.

Fang,

You're invited to celebrate the 17th birthday of Maximum Ride on October 31st at 7pm.

Ps: don't think I won't kick your ass just because my parents invited you without my knowledge.

Love,

Max

I studdied the invite. It was decorated to suit me, I noticed. Huh.

Max? Haven't seen her in a good year or so. Now I'm excited. Why? Because. I kinda like her.

Now don't go all "omg! Fang she likes you too! Why are you such a jerk to her?!". The answer is simple. I don't like Max, like that. See, a year ago, Max was famous for her voice, no one actually realized how average/weird looking she was. Her hair was always frizzy, and her eyes were always covered most of the time with glasses and her bangs. I think her eyes were brown. On top of that, she wore flare jeans and nurse shoes every day. On her sixteenth birthday party, she wore sunglasses and a brown dress. Her father made it so it was super long though. Her hair was less frizzy than usual, but still. I liked her. But not THAT way. She did care about what she looked like, she just didn't know how to take care of herself independently. That's why I don't like her romantically. On the upside, she had nice boobs.

Anyways, back to the problem I'm facing. See, I've been on a retreat for the past month. So I haven't read any mail. So today, is October 31st. And it is currently 6:pm. So...shit.

Max was a friend, so I did want to see her on her birthday. The theme was Magic Circus. I could go as a magician then. "Star!" I called my assistant. He came running down the stairs with a cell phone, notepad and pen.

"Go." She said.

"I'm going to need a magicians costume made in my size, along with a wand, and gloves, with the hat black and silver. I'll also need a black rose with red edges and the new Sleeping With Sirens Album. Rap the album in red and black striped paper neatly and have my nice shoes shined." I said. Star wrote it down. "In one hour." I said. Star nodded and started making calls.

I went upstairs to take a shower. I brushed my hair, and my teeth, making sure I looked fine. Star threw the costume at me. I smirked. "You're awesome,Star." I said. She smiled and sighed. I finished getting dressed. It was 6:20.

"The limo is here." Star said. I ran downstairs with my hat, the present, and my wand. I ran outside and into the car in record time.

Time to see what Max is up to.

* * *

And hour and a half later...

Fang POV

The part was in full sswing by now. There were cool circus people walking around and performing. Britney Spears was on a stage, singing her song, Circus. Slutty girls giggled with guys. Speaking of slutty girls, this redhead and blonde were stalking me. I mean, sheesh back the fuck off.

I quickly walked into the kitchen. I closed my eyes, still confused about not seeing Max yet. Where was that weirdo? I poured myself a glass of blue punch. "Wouldn't drink that, Fang." A girl said. I turned, thinking it was one of my stalkers. But instead, it was a really, really hot girl.

She had long, wavy brown hair with a cute mini top hat pinned on top, and a red and black sparkly ringmasters costume dress that barely went to midthigh. First thing i noticed: cleavage. Her shoes were black stiletto boots. She also wore silver gloves and a thin buton was in her hand. The girl looked up at me, revealing startlingly gold eyes. I gasped quietly. "Wh-who are you?" I asked her. The girl frowned.

"Jeez, thanks for not remembering me." She muttered, looking down. "By the way, that punch is spiked." She said, walking away. I set my glass down. Who was she? She looked so familiar, yet was a stranger. Her voice seemed familiar too. Huh. I decided to venture into the stage room once again.

* * *

"Hey everyone! We go a very special girl about to sing something!" The DJ called out. The girl from the kitchen came out! My eyes widened as people murmured in the crowd. The girl didn't mind. She just told them to play the music.

(Till the World Ends, Britney Spears)

This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see

Spit it out cause I'm dying for company

I notice that you got it

You notice that I want it

You know that I can take it

To the next level, baby

If you want this good ish

Sicker than the remix

Baby, let me blow your mind

Tonight

[Hook:]

I can't take it, take it, take no more

Never felt like, felt like this before

Come on get me, get me on the floor

DJ what you, what you waiting for?

[Chorus:]

Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]

[Verse 2:]

Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard

Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark

You notice what I'm wearing,

I noticin' you're staring

You know that I can take it,

To the next level, baby

Hotter than the A-list,

Next one on my hit list

Baby, let me blow your mind

Tonight

[Hook:]

I can't take it, take it, take no more

Never felt like, felt like this before

Come on get me, get me on the floor

DJ what you, what you waiting for?

[Chorus:]

Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]

[Bridge:]

See the sunlight, we ain't stopping

Keep on dancing till the world ends

If you feel it let it happen

Keep on dancing till the world ends

Keep on dancing till the world ends

Keep on dancing till the world ends

[Chorus:]

Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]

[Bridge:]

See the sunlight, we ain't stopping

Keep on dancing till the world ends

If you feel it let it happen

Keep on dancing till the world ends

* * *

The song was full of energy, the girl whipping her hair to the beat. She pointed to the crowd as she sang her heart out. When it ended, she was breathless and everyone was clapping wildly. I was gaping. I haven't heard a voice like that, since...

No.

It can't be.

The girl smiled. "Thank you, everyone who came to my party! Let's have some fun, yeah?!" Max pumped her buton into the air, winking at a group of guys near the stage. It was an extremely cute gesture. This was Max? My Max? I made my way to the stage, just as Max was stepping down. She saw me and smirked, skipping to me. She smiled.

"Max?" I wrapped her in a bear hug. She squirmed.

"Let me gooooo pervert!" She whimpered. I released her, brushing bangs out of her eyes. Eyes that she's always kept hidden, not showing the worl their beauty. I pulled her closer, not realizing how much I really missed her essence. I bent my head down to kiss her cheek softly. "More amazing than ever, Max." I said. I gazed at her chest, then grabbed her, sizing them up. "Damn, they got bigger. D-cup now? They fit perfectly in my hands." I said. Max was so shocked, she just stood there.

"Fang." Max spoke. I raised an eyebrow.

"My dad is behind you. Run." She whispered. I glanced behind me as say Max's dad running for us. I grabbed her hand and made a run for it. That man was crazy. Max's hand felt the same, soft, thin and still perfectly manicured nails. That was one of the only things she was aloud to have back then.

"You've changed." I said. Max rolled her eyes.

"I've alwys looked like this beneth my knotted hair and suckish clothes." She informed me. I smiled.

"But your dad never let me see you like this, did he?" I commented. Max sighed.

"Max!" I heard a guy call for her. Iggy and Gazzy approched us. Gazzy started laughing when he saw me.

"Oh boy, a repeat of last year?" He winked. Iggy started choking.

"That was so disturbing. Groping my sister like that, Fang what were you thinking?" Iggy scolded, sipping on a juice box. I blinked.

"Iggy, where did you get that?" Max asked. He pointed to a table with a large bucket full of juice boxes in various flavors. Max then proceeded to stut towards the jucie boxes, shuffling around for one she liked.

"Max!" I called after her. There was so much I wanted to talk about. So much I wsnted to say. I wanted to get to know her again. Max froze and turned around to face me, stopping my movement to hug her with her palm.

"Look, Fang. I understand that you don't care about me liking you or not. But let me make this very clear. We. Are. Not. Friends. I don't like you. I didn't invite you. And I want you out of my sight. Are we clear?" She said stiffly. I stared open mouthed, not sure of what to say. Um. Should I yell? Punch a wall. Start hugging her anyway. Or feel her up. All of the above seemed like legit responces. Unfortunately, I decided to use my words in the end.

"I'm sorry." I said. Max raised an eyebrow. "For being a jerk, and a pervert."I further explained. Max sighed deeply.

"Sorry, but that won't change anything. What happened that morning really pissed me off. I don't think you understand, Fang. That broke me. I can barely look at you. I just-" she covered her mouth. The music seemed far away now. Farther in the distance. "For now, we are only aquaintences. Please, don't try and talk to me for a while." She said. I nodded sadly. Max took a grape juice and walked off, but not before throwing me a fruit punch, which I caught in my hand.

I smiled. She remembered. Max turned briefly, just enough for me to see her tiny smirk on her rosy lips, the twinkle in her catlike amber eyes.

* * *

*flashback*

"Max, fruit punch is my favorite you know." I told her. She smiled.

"How come?" She asked me.

"It was the first thing you did when I met you." I replied. Max blushed. It was hard to see, but her blush was pretty bright.

"I didn't even know it was you that day. I've apologized a hundered times." She said. I laughed.

"I told you, don't worry about it." I replied. "So,what's your favorite?" I asked her. Max tapped the table top.

"Grape." She said. I rested my chin in my palm.

"How come?" I copied her question. Max playfully glared at me, then she smiled.

"It's almost as dark as your hair." She said. My eyes widened and my mouth parted. Max just grinned, reaching forward to flick a lock of black hair out of my eyes. "But the hair still wins." She laughed. I laughed along.

*end of flashback*

* * *

The memory of Max lingered after she left me beside the juice box bucket. For some reason though, whenever I pictured her, my eyes couldn't help but drift downwards. 'o'

Oops. I think I thought about it too much. Dammit.

To the bathroom. ;)

* * *

Ari: I wonder how many people will actually get that part at the end.

Max: Only the smart dudes.

Nudge: Ari's in this story? Omg! That's so awesome is he gonna try and kill Max?!

Max: Gee Nudge, thanks for loving me. -.-

Nudge: you're welcome.

Me: yes, Ari is in the story. Wait till the next chappie.

Fang: Care to give all the MR characters that will be in the story?

Angel: Make sure you include ages and romanic pairs! :D

Me: Will do.

* * *

Characters:

Max- 17

Fang-17

Gazzy-17

Iggy-19

Ella-14

Nudge-18

Angel-14

Ari-14

* * *

Couples!:

Fang/Max

Iggy/Nudge

Gazzy/Ella

Angel/Ari

* * *

Yup so...that's that. Hope you guys are satisfied with pairings.

Fang: I, for one, am certainly satisfied.

Max: *facepalm*

Iggy/Gazzy/Ari: Fang and Max, sittin' in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!

Angel/Nudge/Ella: This is true.

Max/Fang: -.-

Me: Lol well keep reading, and review!

-Mick


	3. 3 Can You Give Iggy A Little Nudge?

**Techno 3**

**Can you give Iggy a little Nudge?**

**Max POV**

I finally got through Fang, so I made my way to the den, where my closer friends were gathered. "Max! Happy Halloween Birthday!" A tall girl with mocha skin and silky black hair tackled me in a bear hug. I smiled. Nudge looked great in her costume. She wore a sparkly purple crop top with matching short shorts, fishnet tights, black heels, and black bunny ears. Nudge had also dyed her bang blonde back when she was 12. Her bright gray eyes twinkled.

"Hey Nudge." I greeted her. Nudge hugged me some more. Despite being 18, Nudge had a very childish personality. Also, Iggy had a crush on her. Nudge looked a bit past me and squealed.

"Fang!" She giggled, pecking his cheek. Fang smiled, ever so happy to be hugged by the playboy bunny. Fang took off his hat and set held it out. Nudge gave him a confused look.

"Well, get in." He grinned. Nudge paused, then started laughing. She put the hat back on his head, suddenly serious, and began walking away.

"I will not go home with you." She snarled. Fang clicked his tongue.

"Dammit." He said. Iggy can up behind him with Gazzy beside him.

"Fang, that bunny is mine." Iggy winked at Nudge, who huffed and turned away. Gazzy chuckled.

"Sure, in your dreams, Igs." He said. Iggy pouted.

"Hey guys." A timid voice spoke. Ella Martinez stood in front of us. She was wearing a clown costume, but... it was..different. Her hair had rainbow streaks in it, and she had on a powder puff pink blouse with fuzzy blue buttons, skinny jeans with pink, green, and yellow stripes, and neon green converse. She also wore white gloves, her cheeks were red, lips were purple, and a smiley face was painted on her arm. Ella was 14, and super cute. She also had a crush on Iggy, who is too caught up in Nudge to notice. But unfortunately Iggy and her would probably never date. Regardless, Ella still tries to impress him.

"Aw Elly Belly, you're so cute!" Iggy cooed, pinching her red cheeks. Ella glared at him. "Even cuter!" He grinned in delight. Gazzy winked at Ella.

"Very creative." He commented. Fang nodded. Nudge laughed.

"Super adorbs!" Nudge trilled, giving Ella a hug. Nudge knew Ella liked Iggy, and Ella knew Nudge liked him. Ella also knew she and Iggy would probably not end up together. She didn't let it bother her. Nudge knew that her and Iggy would probably end up together, since Ella is a bit young, and she is the best age for him, at 18, becusae Iggy is 19.

"So where's Angel and Ari?" Gazzy asked. Nudge nodded. I shrugged. Oh! I cannot believe I forgot to mention something. I have another brother! Haha. His name is Ari. He's got shaggy blonde hair and amber eyes like mine. He also looks a lot like me and Iggy. He's 14, and he loves to make music. Like moi! Angel Williams is his friend, and she's a famous child singer. She's also 14, and has pale blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Angel's getting a juicebox with Ari." Iggy said. Everyone nodded and we suddenly got bored. Nudge stood up.

"Lets go to kareoke!" She trilled, leading everyone to the stage room. There were amatuear singers, trying to sing some Christina Aguliara. God, make it stop. Thankfully, God sent my request, through Nudge. "STOP!" She had yelled over the music. Everyone froze. Nudge pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. "Just give me the microphone." She said. The girl on stage silently handed her the mic. Nudge stood up onstage. "Max, the song we worked on." She said. I nodded and walked to the DJ booth.

"You sure its good enough?" I asked. Nudge scoffed.

"If it wasn't I wouldn't even be in this house." She said. I chuckled and started to play the music.

* * *

_(C'mon, Kesha)_

_Saw you leaning against that old record machine_

_Saw the name of your band written on the marquee_

_It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy_

_Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy_

_Feeling like I'm a high schooler_

_Sipping on a warm wine cooler_

_Hot 'cause the party don't stop_

_I'm in a crop top_

_Like I'm working at hooters_

_We been keeping it PG_

_But I wanna get a little frisky_

_Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop_

_Let me set you free_

_C'mon 'cause I know what I like_

_And you're looking just like my type_

_Let's go for it just for tonight_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_Now don't even try to deny_

_We're both going home satisfied_

_Let's go for it just for tonight_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar_

_Steal some bubblegum from the corner Maxi-Mart_

_Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark_

_Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark_

_Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger_

_Sipping on a warm Budweiser_

_Touch me and give me that rush_

_Better pack a toothbrush_

_Gonna pull an all-nighter_

_We been keeping it kosher_

_But I wanna get it on for sure_

_Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop_

_Baby don't be scared_

_C'mon 'cause I know what I like_

_And you're looking just like my type_

_Let's go for it just for tonight_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_Now don't even try to deny_

_We're both going home satisfied_

_Let's go for it just for tonight_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_I don't wanna go to sleep_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_I wanna just screw around_

_I don't wanna think about_

_What's gonna be after this_

_I wanna just live right now_

_I don't wanna go to sleep_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_I wanna just screw around_

_I don't wanna think about_

_What's gonna be after this_

_I wanna just live right now_

_(C'mon)_

_C'mon 'cause I know what I like_

_And you're looking just like my type_

_Let's go for it just for tonight_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_Now don't even try to deny_

_We're both going home satisfied_

_Let's go for it just for tonight_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

* * *

**Ella POV**

By the bridge of the song, I was furious, because all Iggy was doing was singing along and lusting after Nudge as she danced and flipped her hair, swinging her hips. Not to mention she was in a bunny costume.

I get that I'm fourteen, but it didn't seem too bad in my head. But I guess, I just can't possibly measure up to an 18 year old girl with curves in all the right places. Iggy might see Nudge as more than a friend.

But I wasn't about to give up. I had to have Iggy. He's the only guy who comforts me. He's really sweet and nice, funny and cool. So i wouldn't give up on him. I couldn't.

* * *

**Fang POV**

Nudge was amazing, as usual. And Max only pushed the quality of the performance to infitite heights. Nudge was ranked the hishest paid celebrity in the world for three months. I was ranked 2nd. And Angel 3rd. Iggy was 4th, and the 5th was Gazzy.

Suddenly, as Nudge and Max exited the stage, the spotlight landed on the stage again. Angel. The girl had her almost white hair in a low side ponytail her horizontal bangs in her blue eyes. She wore a metalic rustic accented dress with long sleeves and a metalic gray vest with gray flats. She had on several rings.

In the dj booth, stood Ari Ride. Who, before this, was barely seen in public. He was pretty tall for his age, maybe 5'9. He had messy blonde hair with the same cat eyes as Max. He looked a lot like Max and Iggy. Same noses, and facial structure. Suddenly, Ari grinned. Yup. They all shared the same grin. Music began to play. Angels voice was soothing with a light touch of raspyness for an edge.

* * *

_(Need Your Love, Ellie Goulding)_

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_

_[Beat break]_

_I need your love_

_I take a deep breath every time I pass your door_

_I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_

_And that's the reason you're in the dark_

_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart_

_And I feel so helpless here_

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

_Tell me do you feel the same_

_Hold me in your arms again_

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_

_[Beat break]_

_I need your love_

_Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?_

_I walk in circles but I'll never figure out_

_What I mean to you, do I belong_

_I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong_

_And I feel so helpless here_

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

_Tell me do you feel the same_

_Hold me in your arms again_

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_

_[Beat break]_

_I need your love_

_All the years_

_All the times_

_You were never been to blame_

_And now my eyes are open_

_And now my heart is closing_

_And all the tears_

_All the lies_

_All the waste_

_I've been trying to make it change_

_And now my eyes are open_

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free_

_[Beat break]_

* * *

The song ended and Angel posed. We all started clapping, the song was a definite success. Angel stepped down and walked towards us.

"So how was it?" She fiddled with her fingers. Everyone clapped her and Ari on the back. Ari ran towards Max and Iggy.

"Little bro!" Max and Iggy shouted, proceeding to have a group hug. Ari laughed, telling them that the were suffocating him. Max planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry, you're just so cute. And you have my eyes!" She squealed. Iggy ruffled his blonde locks.

"And you have my looks." He complimented. Max glared at Iggy.

"I'm obviously better looking than you." She said. Iggy shrugged.

"I won't argue. I don't feel like dying today." He laughed. Max grinned and continued to coo at her little brother. Who was actually taller than her. Hahaha. Ari just gave in to Max, letting her squeeze him. No perverted thoughts intended.

"Maaaax! Don't take Ari all for yourself. He's my crush!" Angel whined. She was pretty open about her crushes. Ari didn't seem to mind. Max pouted.

"Um I'm sorry ladies, but my one true love is Gazzy." Ari said dramatically. Gazzy gave him an amused look.

"Sorry, bro. I don't swing that way." He replied to Ari's confession. Ari gasped and made a scene, acting all heartbroken.

This is what I've been missing, eh? I better shape up if I want to gain Max's trust again. Suddenly, Iggy stood on a table with a juicebox in hand.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAXIMUM RIDE, AKA TECHNO QUEEN." Iggy shouted. Everyone raised their juice boxes in celebration. Techno Queen, huh? Looks like we'll have some new ranks going up soon. Not that I intend to lose. I'll befriend Max, and win the title. Doesn't sound hard, right? Well let's see how well it goes.

* * *

**The end of chappie three! Sorry it took so long! I had a slight writers block. But its all good now. So...rate and review!**

**-Mick**


End file.
